This invention relates generally to manual multi-speed transmissions of the type used in motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a compact manual transaxle having a synchronized reverse gear.
Due to increasing consumer demand for front wheel drive vehicles with more powerful yet fuel-efficient drivetrains, the engine and transaxle must be efficiently packaged to take advantage of all available space within the engine compartment. Concomitantly, most modern transaxles must be capable of providing at least forward five speed ratios. As such, minimizing the overall axial length of the transaxle as well as its shaft center distances is of critical importance to the transmission designer. To meet these requirements, various "three-shaft" type transaxle have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,150 discloses a five-speed manual transaxle having an input shaft and a pair of countershafts both of which drive a differential which, in turn, drives a pair of axle half-shafts. Gearsets on both countershafts can be selectively engaged to deliver power from the input shaft to the axle half-shafts. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,385,065 and 5,495,775 disclose five-speed transaxles having a synchronized reverse gear arrangement.
Accordingly, while such conventional manual transaxle designs attempt to address the packaging requirements mentioned above, a need still exists for development of more compact and robust manual transaxles that can meet the demands of modern front wheel drive vehicular applications.